Salvatore Richter
Salvatore Richter :"This is madness!. Madness I tell you. What in the name of Sigmar have you been thinking Matthias?" The priest was obviously furious. He rarely spoke in this tone to anyone, let alone the man that was now in front of him. Matthias Richter was not a man known for his compassion, leniency or forgiving nature. He was a witch hunter after all, and of some renown to boot. There was no room for such traits in this trade. But now he simply stood there. He stood, head bowed, listening to the priest's rants. :"You have to believe me, old friend. I had no choice over the matter.... I mean... what was I supposed to do? You have to do this for me Abelard, I beg you. For old times sake." The witch hunter's tone was almost apologetic. The priest could not believe his eyes and ears. They went way back with Matthias, since they were kids running and playing in the back alleys of Altdorf. The priest was unsure of whether to feel pity, anger or to be genuinely worrying about Matthias. He took a deep breath, trying to pull his wits together. He looked at the witch hunter and sighed as he was hunging his shoulders. :"So be it then. I will do this for you. Anything else I need to know?", the witch hunter simply shook his head. :"You know you are putting us both, and the boy, in great peril. If anyone else finds out they will want your head on a platter." Matthias looked the priest in the eyes, for a moment the priest detected sorrow and remorse in his voice. Now the priest took as a stern tone as he could muster before addressing the witch hunter. :"You know that this will not bring absolution.", Matthias did not let the priest finish what he had to say. :"I know that well enough. I do not seek it as I do not deserve it. Look after the boy for me Abelard.", even before he had finished his sentence Matthias had grabbed his hat from the nearby desk and was about to exit the priest's chambers. :"What is the boy's name Matthias?" :"Salvatore, his name is Salvatore.". said the witch hunter as he walked out of the chambers door. The priest was looking at Matthias walking away, he took another deep breath before muttering to himself. :"Salvatore, eh? maybe a fitting name. I wonder whose saviour he is.... hopefully yours old friend." Physical Traits Salvatore is of medium build and height and with relative broad shoulders. His most striking feature is a scar that runs from left side of his forehead down to his left chick. His left eye, although functional appears to be damaged and times it either becomes watered, giving in a somewhat glassy appearance or less often it will start to bleed. Race & Class Although he is obviously a member of the human race, on closer inspection one can discern characteristics that betray that his origins are from the lands of Estalia to the far west of the Old World. Guild Although a devout follow of Sigmar and a firm supporter of the Emperor, currently he is not affiliated with any organisations but works as a mercenary Background ((Coming soon!)) Personal Notes Originally, I choose this name for my character because I intended to make someone that hails from Tilea or even Estalia. Later however, and after I realised that Salvatore means saviour to add some more drama in the mix to make the story a bit more interesting. category: Human category:Witch Hunter